Diesel (compression ignition) engines are among the most energy-efficient engines available, with admirably high power output per fuel consumption. Unfortunately, they're also among the “dirtiest” engines available, with common diesel engines (at the time of this document's preparation) being prone to high production of nitrogen oxides (commonly denoted NOx), which result in adverse effects such as smog and acid rain, and particulates (often simply called “soot”), sometimes seen as the black smoke emitted by a diesel vehicle as it accelerates from a stop.
Because of the impact of these emissions on the environment, the United States and many other countries have imposed stringent emissions regulations on the use of diesel engines in vehicles, and numerous technologies have been developed which attempt to reduce diesel emissions. As an example, NOx is generally associated with high-temperature engine conditions, and may therefore be reduced by use of measures such as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), wherein the engine intake air is diluted with relatively inert exhaust gas (generally after cooling the exhaust gas), thereby reducing the oxygen in the combustion chamber and reducing the maximum combustion temperature. As another example, soot is generally associated with incomplete combustion, and can therefore be reduced by increasing combustion temperatures, or by providing more oxygen to promote oxidation of the soot particles. Unfortunately, measures which reduce NOx production in an engine tend to increase soot production, and measures which reduce soot production in an engine tend to increase NOx production, resulting in what is often termed the “soot-NOx tradeoff.”
NOx and soot can also be addressed after they leave the engine (e.g., in the exhaust stream), but such “after-treatment” methods tend to be expensive to install and maintain. As examples, the exhaust stream may be treated with catalysts and/or injections of urea or other reducing/reacting agents to reduce NOx emissions, and/or fuel can periodically be injected and ignited in the exhaust stream to burn off soot collected in “particulate traps.” These approaches require considerable expense and complexity, and in the case of particulate traps, they tend to reduce a vehicle's fuel efficiency.
Other technologies have more fundamentally focused on how to reduce both NOx and soot generation from the combustion process and thereby obtain cleaner “engine out” emissions (i.e., emissions directly exiting the engine, prior to exhaust after-treatment or similar measures). These approaches include modifying the timing, rate, and/or shape of fuel injection charges, modifying the combustion chamber shape, and/or modifying other factors to try to attain complete combustion of all fuel (and thus lower soot) while controlling the combustion temperature (thus controlling NOx). Many of these technologies provide emissions improvements, but are difficult to implement and control, particularly over the complete range of speeds and loads over which common diesel vehicle engines must operate. Additionally, many of these technologies still require measures such as exhaust after-treatment to attain emissions targets, leading to the aforementioned issues with cost and fuel efficiency.
Because of the difficulties in complying with emissions regulations while providing the fuel efficiency, cost, and performance that consumers seek, many automotive companies have simply shifted their focus away from diesel engines to the use of gasoline engines. Gasoline engines unfortunately have lower energy efficiency, and their emissions are also of concern. (For the reader having limited familiarity with internal combustion engines, the primary difference between gasoline engines and diesel engines is the manner in which combustion is initiated. Gasoline engines B also commonly referred to as spark ignition or “SI” engines B provide a relatively fuel-rich mixture of air and fuel into an engine cylinder, with a spark then igniting the mixture to drive the piston outwardly from the cylinder to generate work. In diesel engines B also known as compression ignition engines B fuel is introduced into an engine cylinder as the piston compresses the air therein, with the fuel then igniting under the compressed high pressure/high temperature conditions to drive the piston outwardly from the cylinder to generate work.) Owing to current concerns over fuel/energy supplies, and over the environmental impact of engine emissions, there is a significant need for engines that provide diesel efficiencies (or better) while meeting or exceeding current emissions standards.